


artificial engagement

by winkdust



Series: let's make this moment last forever [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, aka best bros for life, nomin are bffl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkdust/pseuds/winkdust
Summary: "let's get married.""w-what? why?""because you're the only friend I have that is single."or: au in which jaemin and jeno fake an engagement for two hours so they can try free wedding cake samples.





	artificial engagement

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i wrote this fic awhile ago with another titled called "of wedding cakes and fake engagement" back in may. my old account has been deleted and i decided to reupload this series on my new acc. it has the same plot as the original but some events are different. i hope you enjoy the revision :)

Jaemin saw the advertisement on his way home from the bus station. It was something that was hard to miss considering it was enormous and written in big, fancy fonts that were meant to captivate your eyes.

Jaemin stopped in his tracks before spinning on his heels. He walked right up to the front of the shop and then proceeded to read the advertisement that was hung on one of the glass windows with mild interest.

_Are you looking for the perfect wedding cake? Our shop is offering free wedding cakes samples for engaged couples on Saturday, June 2nd from 8:00am-10:00am._

Upon closer inspection, Jaemin’s eyes caught a short sentence written in tiny fonts at the very bottom of the advertisement.

_Must show engagement rings to qualify._

Jaemin scanned the various different types of cakes on the poster hung next to the advertisement. It had red velvet, chocolate, lemon, carrot, and vanilla cakes to name a few. They were all decorated with beautiful swirls and some even had gorgeous cornelli lacing as decoration.

Jaemin doesn’t know much about cakes but there is one thing he was sure of; he liked eating them. His mouth began watering at the thought of getting his hands on all these heavenly wedding cake samples.

But there was just _one_ problem.

Jaemin doesn’t have a fiance―let alone a boyfriend.

He’s never dated anyone and remained single for as long as the first day he came out of his mother’s womb.

His only friends, Donghyuck and Chenle, each have a man and spent their weekends going on dates to ice cream shops or movie theaters. Jaemin spent his at home, wrapped up in a blanket burrito and marathoning through the Harry Potter series while stuffing his face with endless amount of cakes.

It doesn’t bother him though. He had his pet fish to keep him company throughout the night (and Jeno who sometimes came over) and the amount of junk food and cakes overflowing in his fridge was enough to keep him contented.

He’s not lonely. He’s definitely not lonely. Not at all.

Okay, fine. Maybe just a tiny little bit.

But he will never admit it out loud to save his pride and ego. The last thing he needed in his life was for his friends to give him fake sympathy or trying to set him up on random blind dates that always goes wrong somehow.

Jaemin’s eyes landed back on the main advertisement and his gaze flickered down to the very bottom where the words _must show engagement rings to qualify_ stared back at him.

Damn. This shop wasn’t playing any games.

Jaemin took a step back to observe the shop from a distance. It was a big two story bakery with the sign _Amor Bakery_ in pink neon lights hanging right above the door. The sign definitely gave off an aesthetic vibe; Jaemin gave props to them for that. The exterior definitely looked very good.

Hopefully their cakes tasted just as good.

There was only one way to find out.

 

\---

 

The first person that comes to mind is Lee Jeno. His bbfl. His _best bro for life_.

Their relationship was strictly platonic even though they sometimes do things that were abnormal for normal bros to do. Like casually holding hands on the street because they don’t want to lose each other. Taking care of the other all night with kisses and cuddles when one is suffering from a bad hangover after a wild night out. One back-hugging the other who is cooking for whatever occasion.

Definitely ~~not~~ platonic.

Jeno came over when the clock struck nine. It was a friday night―their typical netflix and chill type of night filled with popcorn pumped with too much greasy butter, lots of unhealthy sugary drinks, and of course pizza.

You can’t forget the pizza.

Jaemin was currently curled up against Jeno’s right side, hands digging into the bag of popcorn and plopping a bunch of them in his mouth all at once. Jeno had his right arm hooked over Jaemin’s shoulder and his fingers would reach out to caress Jaemin’s neck gently.

The pizza and drinks were all left untouched as the two of them engaged in the movie. It was a sappy romance movie which was definitely a drastic change from their typical movie genre.

Jaemin preferred horror movies while Jeno declared himself to be a huge fan of action movies. That’s why it made Jaemin wonder what could be the potential reason behind Jeno’s change of heart.

Jaemin nudged the bag of popcorn towards Jeno, offering for him to take some. Instead of taking some from the bag, all Jeno did was stare at Jaemin before opening his mouth.

“What are you, five?” Jaemin huffed. He ended up feeding Jeno anyways, much to the older boy’s delight.

The two of them went back to watching the movie but Jaemin couldn’t quite focus on it. The plot was confusing and there were a lot of make out scenes that made him feel a bit...weird.

Watching make out scenes never really bothered him when he’s watching it alone. He doesn’t feel anything when he’s watching those scenes with Donghyuck either. In fact, they even crack dirty jokes together which always resulted in the both of them wheezing on the floor, the movie totally forgotten.

But with Jeno, it’s different.

Watching those intimate scenes with Jeno made Jaemin feel shy. Jaemin has absolutely no idea how to deal with his strange phenomenon, so all he could do was shyly cover his face under a blanket every time those intense make out scenes came out.

“My nana is feeling shy?” Jeno teased as he tried to yank the blanket off of Jaemin. “It’s over. You can come out now.”

Jaemin slowly peaked his head out of the blanket to see that the scene was indeed thankfully over. He turned to look at Jeno to see the older male eyeing at his lips.

Jaemin gulped nervously before forcing himself to tear his gaze away, body feeling hot under Jeno’s gaze all of a sudden.

Jeno pulled his body back against him a moment later and Jaemin could finally relax again when the scene shifted to something more interesting.

At one particular scene, the main guy went out to a jewelry shop to buy a wedding ring so he could propose to his fiance.

That specific scene triggered Jaemin’s memory of the advertisement he had seen on his way home this afternoon.

_Free wedding cake samples for engaged couples._

So _that's_ what he had forgotten to do.

To ask Jeno if he wanted to marry him.

Jaemin could feel himself being overflowed with excitement as he recalled the various cakes he could consume if Jeno agreed to his plan.

Just as the movie was reaching its climax, Jaemin snatched the remote from Jeno’s side of the armrest and turned off the screen.

Jeno stared at Jaemin in bewilderment when the brunette proceeded to climb on his lap, each leg straddling the side of his hips.

“Nana what are you―”

Jaemin’s hands reached out to cup Jeno’s face and squished his cheeks together, effectively shutting him up.

Jeno instinctively placed his hands on Jaemin’s waist as he blankly stared at him, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“Let’s get married,” Jaemin said while flashing Jeno a bright grin. He removed his hands from Jeno’s cheek to allow him to respond.

Jeno choked on his saliva.

“W-what?” Jeno sputtered. His ears turned a bright shade of pink. Jaemin silently wondered what that could mean.

“W-what?” Jeno repeated again. “Why?”

Jaemin smiled.

“Because you’re the only friend I have that is single.

 

\---

 

It took a whole fifteen minutes for Jaemin to explain to Jeno his “incredibly marvelous fantastical” plan and five seconds was all it took for Jeno to let out a quiet, _okay_.

Jaemin squealed in delight, throwing his hands up in the air blissfully before engulfing Jeno in a bear hug.

Except Jaemin had accidentally used too much force so he ended up tackling Jeno down the sofa and falling on top of his body.

Jeno curled his arms around Jaemin’s waist before pulling him down so that their bodies were flushed together.

Jaemin tried to ignore the way his heart thumped loudly when Jeno let out a low chuckle that sent shivers running down his spine.

Jeno began rubbing his hands up and down his back gently, leaving a burning sensation behind every touch on his skin.

 _This is platonic._ Jaemin reminded himself.

Even though deep down he he wished what goes on between them meant much more.

But the sad reality is, they were nothing more than friends.

Bros.

Best bros.

Best bros for life.

“So…” Jeno began, breaking the silence. “What should we do about the rings?”

Oh, right.

 

\---

 

One of the advantages of having connections is that it saves you from inconvenient issues you might run into at some point in your life.

Jaemin and Jeno found themselves standing in front of a jewelry shop the following day.

The jewelry shop was run by Jaemin’s friend’s cousin’s boyfriend’s brother Lee Taeyong. Jaemin had only met him once when he accompanied Donghyuck to the shop to help him pick out a couple bracelet for him and Mark.

Taeyong had left a good impression on him, always smiling and even told him to come back if he needed help with anything.

“Hey Jaemin! Long time no see,” Taeyong happily greeted when Jaemin walked in the store with Jeno.

Taeyong’s smile broadened with he saw that the two of them walked in hand in hand.

“Hi Taeyong!” Jaemin greeted back with the same amount of enthusiasm. He skipped over to the counter where Taeyong was standing, bringing Jeno along with him.

“He’s your boyfriend?” Taeyong mused. He leaned over the counter to rest his face on his palm. His gaze shifted down to Jaemin’s interlocked fingers with Jeno before looking back up at the pair, a knowing smile made its way to his face. “He’s quite handsome. You have good tastes.”

Both Jaemin and Jeno let out a flustered cough at the statement.

“Um no you got it all wrong―we’re just―”

“Bros―”

“Really close bros―”

“Like super duper close bros―”

The two of them looked at each other, exchanging equally puzzled looks before breaking into a fit of giggles.

Taeyong gave them a baffled look as his eyes darted back and forth between the two of them.

“Sorry it’s just―nevermind,” Jaemin cleared his throat before giving Taeyong his full attention.

“I came to ask you for a favor. Do you think you can let us borrow a pair of couple rings for a week?”

Jaemin and Jeno walked away with a pair of matching gold rings an hour later.

During the drive home, Jaemin couldn’t stop looking between the ring he and Jeno were wearing in their ring finger.

It felt like they were actually married and are driving off to their newlywed home.

Jaemin often thought about marriage when he was little.

He remembered wanting to live in a small house in a quiet city with his husband.

Jaemin didn’t want to live in a big house because he preferred a small, but warm and cozy home rather than living in a big and extravagant home but feeling lonely. Jaemin wanted to be able to bump into his husband everywhere he went, so he ended up settling with a small house.

Jaemin wasn’t sure if he had wanted kids because he was still a kid at that time―so he settled with cats. He wanted to adopt all the cats in the world and treat them with love and care. He hoped his husband wouldn’t be allergic to cats or that would totally crush his dreams.

“What are you thinking about Nana?” Jeno’s soft voice penetrated through his train of thoughts.

Jeno came to a stop at a red light and took the opportunity to look over at Jaemin. He took his right hand off the gear lever to take Jaemin’s hand in his, interlocking their fingers.

“Thinking about marriage,” Jaemin hummed. He turned to look at Jeno and he doesn’t miss the way Jeno’s eyes brightened at his answer.

Jeno chuckled. “Thinking about marrying me?”

“Perhaps,” Jaemin mused.

The entire ride home, Jeno doesn’t let go of his hand and Jaemin’s heart doesn’t stop pounding profusely against his chest at the thought of how it would be like if Jeno was his husband.

 

\---

 

Saturday came in a blink of an eye. Jaemin was so excited to eat all the different types of cakes for free that he nearly cried as he was getting dressed.

Jeno came to his apartment to pick him up at 7:40 and then drove the both of them to the bakery where the event was held at.

They arrived at exactly 8:00 and it came as no surprise when they were greeted with a long line forming outside the shop upon arrival.

There were couples of various age standing in line. Some couples looked like they were in their early 20s while some looked much older―presumably in their 30s.

There were boys and boys, girls and girls. If Jaemin didn’t know any better, he’d think it was a gays only event.

The store opened a few minutes later and a couple of staff came out to greet everyone. They went down the line, handing out flyers that showed the different types of cakes to sample for today’s event.

As he waited for their turn to go inside, Jaemin couldn’t take his eyes off the strawberry cake that was placed against the glass window. He double checked the flyer and was delighted to see that the strawberry cake was one of the samples.

Life was finally going great for him for once!

When the line started to move, Jeno intertwined their fingers together; thumb gently rubbing over the gold ring Jaemin was wearing on his ring finger.

Jaemin felt a jolt of electricity running through his body at the touch.

 _This is platonic._ Jaemin reminded himself. _Get your shit together Jaemin, he’s your bro!_

“Let’s go in baby,” Jeno teased, a shit eating grin appearing on his face as he lead the two of them into the store.

Jaemin wanted to wipe off that grin off his face with his lips.

What.

 

\---

 

The person standing in front of the door checked for their rings before allowing them inside.

Jaemin eyes twinkled in awe the moment he set his foot inside the shop. The bakery was actually bigger than it had looked from the outside. It was very spacious, giving them room to freely move around and not having to worry about squeezing through a sea of people.

There were multiple tables placed at each corner and each of them contained 30 samples set out on top. Jaemin could see staff members coming out of the kitchen to refill some of the samples that were near running out.

Jaemin let out a sigh of relief; his anxiety over the possibility of his favorite cake flavor running out depleting.

“This is heaven,” Jaemin dramatically faked a tear as his eyes scanned around the first floor. His eyes landed on the strawberry cake that was set out on the other side of the room.

Jaemin tugged Jeno’s hand before making a run for it before it could run out.

Jaemin picked up a plate and a fork then proceeded to shove the whole thing down his throat. The combination of sweetness from the icing and the sourness from the strawberry sent him in a state of bliss.

Jaemin licked his lips deliciously once he was done, throwing the paper plate in a nearby trash can.

“Jeno let’s go eat chocolate cakes next!” Jaemin beamed. He turned on his heels and attempted to run off to another corner when Jeno grabbed a hold of him and spun him around.

“Wait―you have icing on your mouth,” Jeno pointed to the corner of his lips.

Jaemin dumbly stared at him. “Huh. Which side?”

Instead of giving him an answer, Jeno brought his face closer to his.

Jaemin’s breath hitched at the close proximity but he remained still, thinking Jeno was going to help him wipe off the icing with his fingers.

But then Jeno does the unexpected.

He stuck his tongue out before swiping it over the corner of Jaemin’s lips, successfully licking the icing off his mouth.

“There, all gone,” Jeno smirked triumphantly.

As if what he had done hadn’t greatly affected him enough, Jeno had the audacity to lick his lips slowly after.

“Let’s go sample the chocolate cake you wanted now,” Jeno announced. He took Jaemin’s hand in his before leading them to the next table.

Jaemin, too shocked and embarrassed to say anything, wordlessly followed behind Jeno with flushed cheeks and red ears.

 

\---

It was all Jeno’s fault.

Because of the stunt he pulled earlier, Jaemin couldn’t think of anything else other than the other male’s pair of lips as the two of them made their way upstairs to continue the sampling.

Jaemin ate his cakes carefully now, making sure none of the icing gets on his face. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to make it home alive if Jeno pulled the same stunt on him again.

Even though he didn’t think he’d mind if Jeno did it again.

(He’d gladly let Jeno do it again).

Jaemin was in the middle of eating a lemon cake when a staff member came their way. Jaemin visibly panicked, thinking that their cover was blown until she began speaking.

“Congratulations on your engagement,” the staff told them.

Upon seeing the huge smile plastered on her face, Jaemin let out a sigh of relief.

“I hope you two will have a happy marriage.”

Jaemin nearly choked on his lemon cake.

Right.

They were getting “married”.

That’s the reason why they’re here in the first place.

Duh Na Jaemin.

“Thank you,” Jeno responded. He gave Jaemin’s hand a tight squeeze before meeting his eyes and giving him a fond smile. “He makes me very happy.”

Jaemin felt his heart racing.

“And I love him a lot,” Jeno continued, stroking Jaemin’s hair gently as he did so, “with all of my heart.”

Jaemin thinks he’s in love with Jeno too.

 

\---

 

A million things ran through Jaemin’s mind during the ride home.

First of all, Jaemin can confirm that his feelings for Jeno was definitely not platonic.

The feelings he harbored for the older male was much more than that, and it ran so deep that it could even be considered as love.

Jaemin wanted to hold Jeno in the non-platonic way, wanted to cuddle with Jeno when they’re sleeping in the non-platonic way (does that even exist?), and wanted to kiss him every second.

His mind was being filled with Jeno, Jeno, and Jeno―only Jeno.

Jaemin thinks his head was going to explode from his thoughts being overflowed with only Jeno.

But Jeno...doesn’t think about him.

Definitely not in the way Jaemin wanted him to.

Jaemin was definite Jeno doesn’t feel any attraction towards him.

After all, he was the one who started calling Jaemin _bro_.

Jaemin doesn’t realize he’s home until Jeno pulled up on his driveway and stopped his car. Jaemin wordlessly lingered in the car for a few more seconds before unbuckling his seatbelt.

“U-um thanks for everything. For being my fake fiance and being fake engaged to me just so I can eat cake. You’re really the best bro I have,” Jaemin let out a forced a laughter as he placed an emphasis on the word _bro_.

Jeno doesn’t say a single word, eyes still set on the steering wheel. With a gulp, Jaemin took that as his cue to leave.

“I-I’ll see you around then. Don’t forget our netflix and chill plan on Friday,” Jaemin reminded, another forced chuckle leaving his throat. “Thanks again, _bro_.”

“Jaemin wait―” Jeno grabbed onto Jaemin’s arm before he could even attempt to open the door.

Jaemin turned around and looked at Jeno, eyes hopeful.

Jeno opened his mouth but nothing came out. Jaemin motioned for Jeno to spit it out with his hands but Jeno couldn’t seem to get the right words out.

Jeno let out a heavy exhale.

“Jaemin, I don’t wanna be your bro anymore.”

Jaemin’s mind went blank.

“You don’t?” Jaemin scrunched up his nose.

Jeno shook his head.

“Then what do you want to be?” Jaemin asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “My sister?”

“No! What the fuck Jaemin―” Jeno shouted loudly in bewilderment, causing Jaemin to jolt from his seat.

“No I don’t want to be your sister―” Jeno cut himself off to let out another sigh. “Are you seriously gonna familyzone me Nana?”

“Then what do you want to be Jeno?” Jaemin asked again, cautiously this time.

“I wanna be something more,” Jeno confessed, voice softer this time. He reached over and took both of Jaemin’s hand in his. He brought it up to his lips before placing a gentle kiss on top of Jaemin’s knuckles.

“I want to be with you,” Jeno said as he grasped Jaemin’s chin, tilting it up slightly so that their eyes can meet before continuing. “Every single hour, minute, and second of the day. I want to be able to kiss you and hold you in my arms every morning and night. I want to be the person you call when you’re feeling the happiest and when you’re feeling the loneliest. I want to be the person you think of when you hear or see the word love. I want to be able to call you mine, and I want you to call me yours. This is what I want to be Jaemin, I want to be yours.”

Jeno finished his confession by pressing a chaste kiss on top of Jaemin’s forehead.

Jaemin could only stare back at Jeno in shock, his mouth hanging wide open and eyes as big as saucers.

“Y-you what―c-can you repeat that?” Jaemin stammered, his mind unable to wrap around the lengthy words that were thrown at him. “I-in simpler terms. I-it’s too much to take in. Simple words, Jeno―just the important words.”

“It means I love you Jaemin,” Jeno replied with much more confidence in his tone this time. “I’m in love with you. I’ve always been.”

If he had been standing, Jaemin was sure he would have fallen by now. His entire body felt light―as if he was floating. He wondered if this was what happiness felt like.

Jaemin closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before opening them again.

“I’m in love with you too Jeno,” Jaemin mumbled, feeling shy all of a sudden. “I want to be able to call you mine too. And of course I’d like to kiss you too...gosh this is my first time saying such embarrassing things I―”

That’s all Jaemin got to say before Jeno unbuckled his seat belt and practically pounced on him.

Jeno’s hand blindly reached for the seat switch and pulled onto it when he found it. Jaemin let out a surprised yelp when his chair fell all the way back. Jeno made sure to keep himself steady so he doesn’t accidentally crush the younger boy lying beneath him.

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Jeno muttered lowly as he let his thumb swipe over Jaemin’s plump lips.

Jaemin grabbed a fistful of Jeno’s shirt and then yanked him forward until their lips were dangerously close to each other.

Jaemin licked his lips and nearly giggled when Jeno gripped his hips warningly.

“Then kiss me.”

When Jeno finally connected their lips together, Jaemin felt like his entire body was on fire.

Jeno kissed him slowly, alternating between deeply pressing their lips together and placing open-mouthed kisses across his jaw.

Jeno removed his lips and Jaemin whined at the loss. Jeno chuckled as he began moving lower until he reached Jaemin’s neck. He latched his mouth onto Jaemin’s skin before sucking hard.

Jaemin let out a loud gasp at the sensation. He bucked his hips up but Jeno pushed his body to stop him from moving.

“I wanted this for so long,” Jeno mumbles into his neck, teeth grazing up until it landed back on Jaemin’s lips. “I wanted you for so long.”

Jaemin could let out a shaky sigh in response. He wrapped his arms around Jeno’s back before pulling them impossibly closer.

“Jeno, I think I might want to marry you for real,” Jaemin shyly mumbled. He nuzzled his face against Jeno’s neck to hide from embarrassment. “I love you so much.”

Jaemin’s words were muffled but Jeno heard them perfectly clear.

Jeno let out another chuckle before agreeing.

“Then let’s get married.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! My twitter is @jaemnoh if you want to be updated with plans on current or future works ^^ Feel free to leave kudos or drop a comment below! ◝(⁰▿⁰)◜ It will definitely pump me up and motivate me to write more uwu


End file.
